Herobrine's Army Wiki
=Hey you, silly person who ended up here instead of the real wiki= We moved a loooooong time ago. I can't even imagine how you ended up here. Herobrine's Army's wiki is located at herobrinesarmy.com/wiki. Welcome to the Herobrine's Army Wiki This wiki defines Herobrine's Army, who we are, and how we operate. Main pages The current most functional pages are: *Departments of Herobrine's Army *Ranks of Operations *The Hypothetical Watchlist *Strategies *ChaOS Instructions for Members Be bold and aggressive in editing. Help us define what we are and how we work. There will not be any negative consequences for "good faith edits". As long as you aren't intentionally harming the wiki, your edits are encouraged. If you disagree with something, then change it. If you don't like the way something is written, or you see spelling or grammar errors, fix them. If you think something should be in the wiki that isn't, add it. If you believe the consensus has changed regarding something in the wiki, update it. Use the Talk pages, comments, and forum to discuss areas where there is significant disagreement so that a consensus can be reached. The idea is to evolve our Army by consensus. You have the power to change who we are and how we operate. All changes can be easily undone, all mistakes easily corrected, so be bold. What is Herobrine's Army? While eagerly awaiting the launch of Notch 's latest game, 0x10c, people all over the world have created communities where they can share thoughts and discuss ideas for the new game. One of these communities is 0x10cforum.com. It was on this forum that a user named Herobrine started recruiting for a new group, calling it his army. He promised to harvest all the player's souls after the launch of the game. He'd spare those who would follow him. Herobrine's Army is one of the largest and most popular groups currently in existence. Herobrine makes large decisions based on a system of consensus . Members of Herobrine's Army organize themselves and enjoy great freedom. We all strive to assist Herobrine in his quest for total soul harvesting. Link to forum: herobrinesarmy.enjin.com The forum can also be reached by selecting "Forum" from the "Community" menu near the top of every page. The official logo for Herobrine's Army is triangular in shape, along with many similar 'Community Logos' Describe your topic Please add as much information as you can on the topics you come across. Don't worry if you miss anything, there will be others to fill in the gaps. If you notice that some information is being unnecessarily repeated, take action! If some things are writen twice, do something about it! Improve the overall quality. The further we enhance this wiki, the easier it will become for new members to join our quest. We have a lot of soul harvesting to do, so describe the topics to the best of your ability! Various Info First off, the official date system for the army is Big Endian. An example for this is 2012/09/26 which is September 26th, 2012. Category:Browse